


Best Friends Get Married For A Week - Ryan & Shane

by Ghoulboyboos



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed Videos, Fluff, M/M, fake married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulboyboos/pseuds/Ghoulboyboos
Summary: The next installment in Single People / Best Friends get married for a week. Ryan and Shane try to figure out married life with your best bud.





	Best Friends Get Married For A Week - Ryan & Shane

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and not as heavy on descriptions and emotions of the characters because it's written in the style of the videos. Hope you still enjoy!

The intro shows Ryan and Shane dance around in Ryan's living room to loud music, each slipping around the linoleum on their socks.

"This is the best marriage of my life!" Shane yells, making Ryan laugh.

 

-

 

Ryan: Hey I’m Ryan.

Shane: Hello! I’m Shane.

Ryan: And we are going to get married for a week!

 

-

 

The rules:

 

Live together

Plan one date each

and cherish each other

 

-

 

Shane: So Zach has gotten us to agree to do this-

Ryan: I still think it’s a bad idea.

Shane: Yeah we’re probably gonna hate each other by the end of the week.

Ryan: Probably.

Shane: So when Unsolved ends. It’s all Zach’s fault.

Ryan: You can tweet at Zach that he’s an idiot.

Shane: Yeah do that. Tweet him that he is going to ruin our friendship and destroy Unsolved!

 

-

 

Ryan: I don’t mind being single? I like relationships but sharing your entire life with someone, even if that person is a friend or a partner, is still a huge thing.

 

Shane: I actually do think we will get along. Married people sometimes sit just quietly around each other, right? They have to do that...

 

-

 

The door to Ryan’s apartment is thrown open. Both Ryan and Shane try to pick the other up to carry them across the threshold but only manage to make each other stumble around and nearly fall down. They slam the door behind them and Shane puts out his arms.

 

“Home sweet home, baby!”

 

-

 

In Ryan’s bedroom, they throw things around to make space for Shane’s stuff. Shane gestures to the bed.

“So which side do you prefer?”

“Uh I usually sleep in the middle but more… over here.”

Ryan gestures towards the closet at the wall and Shane moves over to the window side and sits on the mattress.

“Okay then this is my side for the rest of the week.”

“Yeah you better stay on it.”

“That’s rude I can’t control my limbs!”

“Yeah because you have like sixteen feet of them!”

Shane giggles.

"Okay that's true."

 

-

 

Shane takes an video in the evening. He and Ryan are sitting on Ryan’s bed, up against the headboard. The TV runs in the background and Ryan is drinking from a beer bottle.

“So. First night as a married couple. We mostly just moved whatever I need this week in here and... luckily Ryan’s apartment is pretty big so we didn’t get into a fight, yet.”

Ryan laughs behind him.

“ _Yet_ , he says. You think we’ll fight at some point?”

“I mean probably, we’re kind of trapped in the same space for a while now.”

“True. But we have spent a lot of time in the same space before without fighting.”

“Yeah but this time there are no ghosties to distract you, Ryan.”

Ryan laughs again.

 

-

 

Ryan films himself walking into the elevator at Buzzfeed.

“First day at work in my week of being married to Shane. We’re sitting in the same space so I’m not sure if our dynamic is going to change at all. We’ll probably grab lunch together buuuut-”

He pans the camera down and shows he is holding a small tray with two coffees from a coffee shop.

“I did get _my husband_ a morning coffee to cheer him up.”

Cut to Ryan walking into the office space and up to Shane’s desk. Shane takes off his headphones when he sees the camera come in.

“I got you coffee!”

“Oh wow! That’s super nice, thank you.”

He takes the cup and takes a sip. Ryan keeps the camera on him while he walks around Shane to sit in his own workspace. Shane toasts towards the camera with the coffee cup.

“Being married is pretty cool so far.”

“Eh. Let’s wait with the evaluation till we had our dates, big guy.”

 

-

 

They sit together in the kitchen and Ryan is filming Shane cooking.

“So,” Ryan starts, “I know Shane can cook but usually when we go out we just get take-out or something. I think this is the first time you cooked for me!”

Shane turns to the camera and starts gesturing with the wooden spoon he is holding.

“Well, this week we’re married so I’m being a good husband and cook for us. You can’t have Chipotle every day.”

“You nearly have as much as I do, though.”

Shane laughs.

“It’s true! But now we’re married so we have to make sure the other lives longer so I’m _trying_ to cook something healthy.”

“I gotta say it smells really good.”

“Thank you! Maybe I am husband material after all.”

Ryan giggles.

"I never said you weren't!"

 

-

 

“Day three,” Shane opens the video, “Ryan is driving.” He pans over the camera to show Ryan in the driver’s seat who is squinting at the traffic outside but nods when Shane zooms in on his face for a moment before bringing it back to his face.

“That is nice actually, I don’t have to call an Uber.”

He pauses for a moment, looking at himself in the phone camera and fixing his hair.

“We did kind of change our schedules a little bit.”

“A little bit, yeah.” Ryan agrees, throwing a quick glance at Shane.

“Because that way we can come and leave together and use the same car. _Because we’re going back to the same place every night together_.”

He whispers the last part as if it’s an amazing revelation and Ryan is laughing in the background before saying:

“I gotta say it is nice to come home with someone or to come home and have someone waiting.”

“Yeah that’s nice. I think that’s… very human.”

“Yeah.”

“Not being alone is nice. Wisdom by Ryan Bergara.”

Ryan shakes his head and laughs.

“Shut up, Shane.”

 

-

 

Ryan films himself lying on his bed. His hair is mussed and he looks like he just woke up.

“So I fell asleep after getting home. And Shane just made me tea...”

He moves his hand in frame and holds up a mug.

“Tomorrow is our first date, the one I planned. And Shane has been really attentive and made dinner and shit? So I have to step up my game to show I’m the better husband in this relationship.”

He grins at the camera and then takes a long, loud sip from his tea.

“He’s not gonna know what hit him.”

 

-

 

Shane films Ryan as they are sitting together on Ryan’s bed the same evening. Ryan has fallen asleep with his glasses on his face and his laptop on his chest.

“So… Ryan has fallen asleep while working and now my duty as a husband is to make sure he gets up and brushes his teeth...”

Shane puts the camera on the bedside table and rounds the bed. First, he takes the laptop off of Ryan and places it at safe distance, before shaking the other man softly. Ryan mutters nonsense and tries to shove him away but Shane eventually manages to get Ryan to sit up and focus a little bit.

Ryan stumbles out of frame and after a cut returns in a t-shirt and shorts, ready for bed. Shane lies down on his side and grabs the camera to point it at both their faces.

“So, Ryan. Aren’t you more comfortable now?”

Ryan blinks at the camera and then looks over at Shane for a moment.

“Apparently, sleeping next to someone means you won’t give yourself a fucked up neck for the next day. I think I appreciate that.”

Shane laughs, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he looks at Ryan in the screen of the camera. Ryan reaches up to take the camera from him and rolls half over so they are still both in frame but Shane is half hidden behind him.

“You better sleep now, big guy, I got plans for tomorrow.”

“Ooo~ Okay I'm actually curious now.”

Ryan shuts off the camera.

 

-

 

Ryan starts the recording in the morning.

“So it’s day four, I’m out of shampoo so I stole Shane’s and I realized, I kind of smell like him in general? And that sounds super weird, like, I usually don’t notice people’s scents but we are in the same space and a bunch of his things are here now so it’s kinda prominent? And that sounds like I'm saying Shane stinks, this is not me making fun of him, by the way. It just makes you feel like someone is around, even if the other person isn’t in the apartment. And that is… kinda nice? I don't know.”

In a later cut, Shane holds up his hand to the camera.

“We are wearing rings, by the way, but we didn’t have anyone outside of Buzzfeed mention something so far.”

A cut to Jen shaking her head in the background while Shane is working, his wedding ring visible on his left hand.

 

-

 

Jen: It was kind of funny to see both of the boys with matching rings? Because my first reaction was “wait, what?” even though I have _done this thing myself before_.

Ned: Even if it’s not real, I think married life becomes Ryan. He looks like he doesn’t overwork himself as much, probably because Shane gets him to leave and go home at some point. When you get married, your daily life changes a lot depending on what your partner does, when they go to bed and so on. For some people that might be difficult? But I think with those two, it helps their sleep shedules a lot.

 

-

 

“I did actually refer to you as my husband today to someone outside of our friends who know about this week-thing.”

Ryan laughs as Shane frowns at him and the camera.

“I made a reservation for tonight and told the lady on the phone that I needed a table for “me and my husband”. She didn’t even ask or anything.”

“Okay.” Shane grins. “I’m excited.”

 

-

 

Shane and Ryan walking side by side, the camera shows their clasped hands. It’s later that day, sky already darkening.

“So we just came back from dinner.” Ryan starts.

“It wasn’t Chipotle, by the way. I was very impressed!” Shane seems amused at Ryan’s offended glare.

“I told you I can make nice reservations in a restaurant.”

“Yes and I appreciate it a lot.”

Ryan shakes his head with a fond smile.

“We are actually going to see a movie now. We both love horror flicks and the one about the Winchester house is still on, so we’re going to see that. Which is cool because we did visit that one for Unsolved so I’m curious how close they kept it to the rumors and all that..”

“I bet they didn’t do as much research as you did...”

They laugh and Ryan shrugs before agreeing:

“Probably not, no.”

 

-

 

Shane films them brushing their teeth in the evening.

“So the movie was creepy but… I dunno, it lacked something.”

He squints at the camera and misses Ryan looking at him over his shoulder for a moment. When he turns, Ryan is already rinsing his mouth, looking at his reflection and then over at the camera through the mirror.

“It had a couple good scares but in total it was...” Ryan shrugs. “Not great.”

“Yeah.”

They grin at each other. When Ryan leaves the bathroom Shane leans really close to the camera and drops his voice to a whisper.

“He did hold my hand though at the really creepy parts so I guess that’s a thing married people do.”

“I can hear you, you dick!”

Ryan’s voice echos a bit coming from the bedroom and Shane is laughing a full laugh, throwing his head back while Ryan pokes his head through to bathroom door and glares at him. Shane shrugs with a wide smile before turning the camera off.

 

-

 

Shane films the digital clock on the bedside table showing 8:05am and then pans over to Ryan who is still fast asleep on the bed.

It cuts to Shane in the bathroom filming while pulling his hair into something that resembles a normal style.

“So today is my turn to plan a date and because Ryan loves the Boysenberry Park I am taking him there and we’re probably going to eat till we explode and because he’s my _husband_ I will allow him to give me the full 40 minute lecture on how the park was founded and all the other shit he knows about it.”

Shane beams at the camera.

“I think this will be fun!”

 

-

 

Ryan and Shane take several videos of each other and them together running around Knott’s Berry Farm. They share another two foot hot dog because it makes sense eating a monstrosity like that with your husband. They grab milkshakes and go on thrill rides and there is a lot of screaming and flailing and general nonsense.

Shane drags Ryan over to the Ghost Town and they watch (and film) some genuine black smithing being done. Shane puts a finger to his lips as Ryan is distracted and zooms in on the blacksmith who is currently working on a thin rod of iron, bending it into shape. As the steam comes up from the bucket and the blacksmith pulls out the cooled object, it’s been bent in the shape of a small heart and Shane jogs over to take it with thanks and pay for it. He hands it over to Ryan with a flourish whose surprised expression turns into a slightly annoyed but fond smile.

“This guy is ridiculous!” He states for the camera, holding up the little heart. Shane makes faces at the camera behind Ryan’s back and finally states:

“I’m just trying to make this a good date.”

Later, back in the apartment, Ryan is filming himself in the bathroom, already in pajamas.

“That was a good date. I love Knott’s Berry Farm and… well I still got this here.”

He reaches out of frame and pulls up the metal heart. It’s about as big as his palm and he weighs it in his hand while looking thoughtful.

They still have the camera up when they are sitting in bed that night each with a beer in hand.

“We’re watching Fraiser.” Shane explains, turning the camera towards the TV for a moment. “And we’re having beer. So we’re pretty much hanging like an old married couple.”

Ryan chuckles. “This actually is really comfy. Oh and we also have ice cream!” He holds up a tub of chocolate ice cream between them with two spoons stuck in it.

Shane nods and hurries to swallow his mouthful of beer.

“Yes! Ryan surprised me with ice cream because… what was it? Marriage means you support the other in any way and chocolate ice cream is a great support?”

“What? Am I wrong?” Ryan grabs his spoon and digs a portion out of the tub.

“Nah.” Shane does the same and they hold their spoonfuls of ice cream up for a moment.

“To marriage.” Shane suggests.

“To marriage!” They clink their spoons together as if toasting with glasses before shovelling the ice cream in their mouths.

 

-

 

“So… today is our last day being married...” Shane looks at the camera and looks lost in thought.

“Uh… yesterday afternoon when I ordered the heart from the blacksmith at the Berry Farm, he asked if I was proposing and I said that we were married already – which is kind of the truth but also… not? Because we of course didn’t actually get married and… I don’t know. It felt strange as if I was lying but not? I think it will be strange getting used to living alone again. Probably because Ryan and I have been really good friends for so long. I _kinda_ want to keep this going but I guess that’s just because we settled into this super fast. Probably a normal side effect to being fake married.”

He gives the camera a crooked smile.

“Yeah. Probably.”

 

-

 

They sit next to each other on a set at Buzzfeed.

Shane: So. How was being married to me? We didn’t fight, actually.

Ryan: No, we didn’t.

Shane: Not once, which is weird because-

Ryan: Yeah because both of us thought we get sick of each other super fast. But we didn’t!

Shane: I have to say: It was really nice. This week being married to you shows me that you really should marry your best friend. Or someone who could be a best friend. Because even though we’re not really dating, going on dates with like… romantic aspects was still nice.

Ryan: It was! I mean sure, some of the stuff we did was cheesy but that’s what married people do, right? At least they should. If you’re married for a while you still should be happy doing cheesy things, in my opinion.

Shane: Yeah, I agree. So… do we have to divorce now?

Ryan: Oh shit, yeah, I guess it’s time.

 

-

 

They stretch out their arms and clasp hands. Shane is the one who says “Divorce on three!” and as they count, they swing their arms up with every number.

1...

 

2...

 

“I can’t!” Ryan blurts, clutching onto Shane’s hand so even if he wanted to, he couldn’t pull away. Shane flinches because of the sudden strong grip and stares at Ryan. Ryan looks a bit panicky between Shane, the camera and their hands before clearing his throat and explaining.

“Okay this sounds ridiculous but… I really like this? And I don’t want to lose this? And I know we’re not really married but-”

Shane looks at the camera, back at Ryan, back at the camera, with his smile slowly growing wider and wider. He looks like a child at Christmas morning.

“So… uh. Can… can I keep this one for some time longer?” He holds up the hand with the ring, but then looks at Ryan. “This one too?” He holds up their clasped hands and Ryan dissolves into a fit of giggles.

“Sure.” He finally manages and then shrugs at the camera. “Let’s keep this going.”

“I think we owe Zach an apology.”

“We don’t owe him shit!”

The crew behind the camera is laughing and it turns into cheers when Ryan lifts their joined hands as if presenting the winner of a fight. Shane presses a kiss to Ryan's knuckles which gains them whistles and catcalls and the video slowly fades out as both are grinning at each other.


End file.
